The present invention relates to a peg mechanism and peg for stringed instruments mainly including violins, cellos, violas, samisens and folk instruments.
A conventional peg mechanism for use in stringed instruments such as violins, cellos, violas and samisens comprises a pair of support walls 52A, 52B and string posts 54, for example, as shown in FIG. 7. The support walls 52A, 52B have a certain number of pairs of peg insertion holes 51, 51 in communication with each other, provided through a space 53 for winding strings formed in a head stock A of a stringed instrument, along the extending direction of strings. The string post 54 is inserted into the pair of throughholes 51, 51 and is rotated in the space 53 to wind a string. The throughhole 51 has an inner circumferential surface that is tapered along the insertion direction of the string post 54. The string post 54 has an outer circumferential surface that is tapered so as to contact tightly with the inner circumferential surface of the throughhole 51.
Such the peg mechanism for stringed instruments is configured to drive the string post 54 along the insertion direction and press the outer circumferential surface of the string post 54 to the tapered surface in the throughhole 51 to halt the rotation of the string post 54. It is further configured to press the string post 54 into the throughhole 51 to secure the string post 54 onto the support wall to some extent so as not to cause reverse rotations, of the string post in a tuned state, due to tension of the string. In case of a tuning operation for such the stringed instrument, the tuned state of the string post 54 that is pressed into the throughhole 51 is maintained. On the other hand, the string post 54 is pulled in the direction opposite to the insertion direction to release the string post 54 that is pressed into the tapered surface of the throughhole 51. In this stale, the string post 54 can be rotated to wind or unwind the string.
The peg mechanism that secures the string post onto the support wall using such the tapered surfaces, however, can not achieve a sufficient frictional resistance when the tight contact between the tapered surfaces is incomplete. In this case, the string post slips due to the tension of the string and varies the tuned condition of the string. Therefore, it is required to manufacture the tapered surface of the throughhole so that it can lightly contact with the tapered surface of the string post. In addition, skilled techniques and dedicated tools are required at the times of their manufacture and maintenance.
The string post is rotated and halted in the throughhole using the tapered surfaces. Thus, the string post rotates heavily when it is strongly inserted into the throughhole, and rotates lightly when it is weakly inserted into the throughhole. The degree of the insertion of the string post into the throughhole depends on the feeling of a player who employs the stringed instrument. Therefore, when the string post is inserted too strong, rotations of the string post may be inhibited. When the string post is inserted too weak, the string post may rotate inversely due to tension of the string and cause critical troubles such a s a state of out of tune in playing. Therefore, players are required to be skilled in tuning. In addition, the mechanism that employs the tapered surfaces can not avoid abrasions to occur on both tapered portions. In the above mechanism, a string is held with a contact pressure between wooden parts of the string post and the throughhole. Therefore, it is difficult to rotate the string post smoothly and, at the time of tuning, perform a fine-tuning to secure the string post at a desired location in the throughhole.
The string post is usually composed of wood or synthetic resin and is therefore abraded after a long time use. As a result, the tight contact with the throughhole varies and a normal tuning can not be performed. In this case, it is required to buy a new string post and readjust its tapered surface so as to meet with the tapered surface in the throughhole in the instrument. In addition, an operation is required to bore a new throughhole after filling the current throughhole in the instrument that is enlarged by abrasion. If the tapered surface of the string post meets with the taper of the throughhole, frequent tunings cause engagement of the string into the string post and wear the string post at a portion of winding the string, which will not be usable any more in short time. In these cases, in order to request an expert to repair the string post, the player must burden a routine maintenance cost and time.
To the contrary, FIG. 8 shows another conventional peg mechanism that utilizes tapered surfaces of a string post 54 and a throughhole 51. An engagement member 55 is provided at the tip end of the string post 54. The engagement member 55 is engaged in a tip end throughhole 51A and rotatably supports the string post 54. A fastener ring 56 is attached to the tapered surface of a base end throughhole 51B. The fastener ring 56 has a tapered diameter that decreases as the diameter of the base end throughhole 51B decreases. An adjusting means operative from external may be provided at the tip end of the string post 54 to slide the string post 54 axially about the engagement member 55 (See Japanese patent No. 2,802,742).
According to this peg mechanism, it is not required to make the tapered surface of the string post 54 precisely tight contact with that of the base end throughhole 51B. The need for providing tapered members such as the engagement member 55 and the fastener ring 56, however, complicates the structure. In addition, as it is required to taper the outer circumferential surface of the string post 54 and the inner circumferential surfaces of the tip end throughhole 51A and base end throughhole 51B, most of the above subjects to be solved in the prior art remain unsolved.
The present invention has an object to provide a peg mechanism and peg for stringed instruments, which are required to no skilled techniques and dedicated tools, and manufactured and maintained. It is applicable to the existing instruments, easy to perform tuning and fine-tuning, and usable for a long time period instable.
The present invention has been made to achieve the above object. A first aspect of the present invention provides a peg mechanism for stringed instruments, which comprises a certain number of cylindrical throughholes, each having an inner surface with an axially uniform diameter, provided along the extending direction of a string and sequentially on a support wall formed in a head stock of a stringed instrument; a bushing composed of a abrasion quality material sandwiched between a string post for winding a string and a knob for rotating the string post, and secured in the throughhole; and an adjusting means provided between the string post and the knob for relatively moving the string post close to and apart from the knob by external operations.
The bushing may be secured in the throughhole by a securing means which has anti-rotation pieces consisting of engaging projections such as knurls and protrusions formed on a circumferential surface of a portion adjacent to the inside of the throughhole. In this case, the bushing can be secured when it is simply driven into the throughhole. This is preferable to simplify the process steps.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a peg mechanism for stringed instruments, which comprises throughholes provided on a support wall formed in a head stock of a stringed instrument, the throughholes provided sequentially along the extending direction of a string; a string post, pivotally inserted in each of the throughholes, for winding a string, wherein the throughholes are each bored cylindrically to have an inner surface with an axially uniform diameter, the support wall at the throughhole part is sandwiched between the string post and a knob for rotating the string post, an adjusting means is provided in the string post and the knob for relatively moving the string post close to and apart from the knob by external operations, and planar members composed of a abrasion quality material such as a washer and a bushing are interposed between a string winder of the string post and the support wall and between the knob and the support wall, the planar members each having three or more projections contacting the support wall, formed at an appropriate interval.
The string post may be coupled to the knob for rotating the string post by an anti-rotation means which is movable axially but inhibited to rotate. For example, fit members for fitting one of the string post and the knob with the other and engaging with each other during rotations are preferable to simplify the configuration and insure the operation. In addition, at least one of the planar members may comprise a bushing secured in the throughhole, the bushing having engaging projections such as knurls and protrusions formed on a circumferential surface of a portion adjacent to the inside of the throughhole. In this case, the bushing can be secured when it is simply driven into the throughhole. This is preferable to simplify the process steps.
Further, the adjusting means may include a female threaded portion provided on the tip of one of the string post and the knob, the string post and the knob arranged on the same center line; and a male screw provided on the other of the string post and the knob, operative from external or engaging in and from the female threaded portion to relatively move the string post close to and apart from the knob. In this case, only with the rotation of the male screw, the sandwiching pressure given to the bushing or support wall from the string post and the knob can be adjusted. Thus, tuning of the string can be performed easily and firmly. In addition, any of the string post, the knob and the planar members can be replaced without special tools and techniques al the user side. This can preferably extend a maintenance period and reduce an expense.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a peg for stringed instruments, which comprises a string post consisting of a string winder and a shaft driver provided adjacent to the string winder; a knob coupled to the string post for rotating the string post; and a bushing composed of a abrasion quality material, sandwiched between the string post and the knob, and secured in a throughhole bored in a support wall of a head stock, wherein an anti-rotation means axially movable but inhibited to rotate, and an adjusting means provided between the string post and the knob for relatively moving the string post close to and apart from the knob by external operations are provided in the string post and the knob.
The bushing may be secured in the throughhole by a securing means which has anti-rotation pieces consisting of engaging projections such as knurls and protrusions formed on a circumferential surface of a portion adjacent to the inside of the throughhole. In this case, the bushing can be secured when it is simply driven into the throughhole. This is preferable to simplify the process steps.
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides a peg for stringed instruments, which comprises a string post consisting of a string winder and a shaft driver provided adjacent to the string winder, the shaft driver inserted into a throughhole bored in a support wall of a head stock in a stringed instrument; a knob coupled to the string post and having an anti-rotation means movable along the axis of the string winder of the string post but inhibited to rotate; and planar members secured in the throughholes, at a portion between the knob and the support wall, and at a portion between a string winder of the string post and the support wall, the planar members each having anti-rotation pieces into which the shaft driver is inserted, wherein an adjusting means is provided between the string post and the knob for relatively moving the string post close to and apart from the knob by external operations, the planar members comprise planar members such as a washer and a bushing composed of a abrasion quality material and having three or more projections contacting the support wall formed at an appropriate interval.
In these pegs according to the third and fourth aspects of the present invention, the anti-rotation means for the string post and the knob may comprise fit members for fitting one with the other and engaging with each other during rotations. For example, polygonal ones in section can simplify the configuration of the anti-rotation means and both can be produced easily. Further, the string post and the knob can be preferably inhibited to rotate firmly. The adjusting means may include a female threaded portion provided on the tip of on e of the string post and the knob, the string post and the knob arranged on the same center line; and a male screw provided on the other of the string post and the knob, operative from external for engaging in and from the female threaded portion to relatively displace the string post close to and apart from the knob. In this case, only with the rotation of the male screw, the sandwiching pressure given to the bushing or support wall from the string post and the knob can be adjusted. Thus, tuning of the string can be performed easily and firmly. In addition, any of the string post, the knob and the planar members can be replaced without special tools and techniques at the user side. This can preferably extend a maintenance period and reduce an expense.
Further, at least one of the planar members may comprise a bushing secured in the throughhole, the bushing having engaging projections such as knurls and protrusions formed on a circumferential surface of a portion adjacent to the inside of the throughhole. In this case, the bushing can be secured when it is simply driven into the throughhole. This is preferable to simplify the process steps.